Azimiyya
The Silsila-e-Azeemia (Azeemia Order), named after [[Qalander Ba Ba Auliya|Syed Muhammad Azeem Barkhiya]], is a Sufi order founded in Pakistan in 1960 by Qalander Ba Ba Auliya. It is currently headed by Khwaja Shamsuddin Azeemi. Aim The aim of Silsila Azeemia is to promote the teachings of the Islamic prophet Muhammad.http://www.azeemia-isb.org/page_details.php?id=20 To serve the creatures of god and to enhance the spiritual potential of people worldwide.http://azeemiasilsila.org/aims_obj.shtml Birth of a new Sufi order Silsila Azeemia believes that as people advance in the physical sciences, they become more distant from religion, that as their faith weakens, they stop pursuing peace and understanding of their inner being. Silsila-e-Azeemia responds to this belief by proposing a system that scientifically fulfills spiritual needs of man in this modern era. Instead of employing orthodox, traditional spiritual education, Silsila-e-Azeemia offers modern techniques formulated to keep pace with modern science. The founder leader of Silsila-e-Azeemia, Qalandar Baba Auliya, founded this Sufi Order after saying he had spiritually gained its approval from Muhammad in July 1960. The order is named after its founder. Silsila-e-Azeemia encompasses two spiritual areas: spiritual association (salook) and raptness (juzb). Qalandar Baba Auliya is associated with twenty-one Sufi Orders and is the Khanwada (recipient of a thinking pattern of the founder leader of a Sufi Order) of eleven Sufi Orders. Unlike a traditional style, Silsila-e-Azeemia followers are not called disciples, but friends. No particular dress code or appearance is required. The basic criteria for association with the Silsila is just a sincere interest and devotion to spirituality. Instead of austere and rigorous rituals, simpler lessons and exercises are practiced. Through Muraqba (Meditation) the spiritual student strives to start a journey into the spiritual realm, with the goal of becoming more enlightened on the path. The Noble Spiritual Inheritance of Silsila Alia Azeemia Silsila Firdausia * Hazrat Najmuddin Kubra, Sheikh al-Kubra, A great Sheikh Silsila Junaidia * Hazrat Abdul-Qasim Junaid Baghdadi Silsila Malamatia * Hazrat Zul-Nun Misri * Hazrat Muhammad Sughra Taj-ud-din(The Torch of Religion) * Hazrat Sheikh Shahab-ud-din Suhrawardi, (Sheikh of Sheikhs) Silsila Naqshbandiya * Hazrat Sheikh Baha al-Haqq Naqshbandi, Khwaja Baqi Allah Silsila Nooriyya * Syed Ahmed Mohiyuddin Noorishah Jeelani Silsila Qadria * Hazrat Sheikh Abdul Qadir Jilani (R.A.) Silsila Qalandariya * Hazrat Imam Musa al-Kazim * Hazrat Zul Nun Misri * Hazrat Sharf-ud-din bu Ali Shah Qalander (R.A) * Hazrat Muhammad Sughra Taj-ud-din (The Torch of Religion) Silsila Suhrawardia * Hazrat Abdul-Qahir Abu Najib al-Suhrawardi * Hazrat Sheikh Shahab-ud-din Suhrawardi, Sheikh of Sheikhs * Hazrat Abul-Faiz Qalander Ali Suhrawardi (Great Hazrat Jee) * Hazrat Sheikh Baha al-Haqq wal-din Zakariya Tamtafi Silsila Taifooria * Hazrat Bayazid Bistami Silsila Tajia * Hazrat Muhammad Sughra Taj-ud-din (The Torch of Religion) Present There are more than hundred Azeemia centres (Muraqba Halls) throughout the world.http://www.azeemia-isb.org/page_details.php?id=37 Silsila Azeemia strives to "promote the teachings of the Holy Prophet so that our soul may find happiness and peace, and fulfill the purpose of our creation, which is to experience, and understand the ultimate reality by gaining spiritual knowledge of the highest form." References External links *Main Website Karachi *Australia Center Website *UK Center Website *Azeemia-ISB *Silsila-e-Azeemia See also *Qalander Baba Auliya *Khwaja Shamsuddin Azeemi *Sufism *Baba Tajuddin of Nagpur *Syed Ahmed Mohiyudheen Noorishah Jeelani Category:Sufi orders